vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eri Nakamura
Summary Eri Nakamura ' was one of the students who was summoned to another world along with Hajime Nagumo. When she was young, her father died protecting her, in an accident. Her mother hated that she survived and not her husband, as she only saw Eri as her husband's daughter. She endured her mother's hatred as she thought it was her punishment, and eventually her mother would return to being who she was before her father's death. Years passed, and nothing changed. Her mother brought home a new man, whom she realized had abnormal desires for her. Eventually the man tried to assault her and was arrested after the neighbors called the police. Her mother again blamed her and said she seduced her man. Eri finally realized that the mother she new before would never come back. She tried to commit suicide, but was saved by Kouki Amanogawa, who said he would protect her and even had others try to become her friend. She fell in love with Kouki but eventually realized that Kouki thought his work was done and didn't associate with her after saving her. Her mind broke, and after the police was called on her mother on suspicion of abuse she pretended nothing was going on and manipulated her mother into doing what she wanted. Later after being summoned to another world, she betrays her classmates, and exposed her desire for Kouki. She wanted to kill Kouki and turn him into her puppet so they would be together forever. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-B | 8-B | Low 7-B Name: Eri Nakamura Origin: Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Necromancer, God's Apostle |-|Volume 1='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Healing, Fire Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction (Mana can interact with intangible beings such as the illusions in Melusine's Labyrinth which are unaffected by physical attacks), Automatic Translation, Necromancy, Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Dark magic influences the target’s thoughts and perception. As a necromancer Eri can use dark magic to alter the minds and spirits of others. The most advanced of her skills involve using dark magic to wrap the dead's lingering thoughts in magic, then use them to possess their corpses) |-|Post-Orcus='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before Memory Manipulation (Can temporarily seal her target’s memory of a few seconds before until the current time), Soul Manipulation (Her Spirit Binding can rip out her victims’ memories and personalities from their souls, and implant them into their corpses), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Even a non-combatant like Aiko Hatayama could resist Noint's dark magic) |-|Apostle='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Deconstruction, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Durability Negation, Electricity Manipulation, Duplication (Can create duplicates of herself), Vibration Manipulation (Her mana can cause the air to tremble and apply pressure on her opponents), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Holy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Sense Manipulation (Apostles are unaffected by the Haltina fog which interferes with the senses of anyone who touches it) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Kouki Amanogawa) | City Block level (Using the energy absorbed from her attack, Absod was able to perform this feat) | Small City level (Comparable to other Apostles, albeit she isn't fully on the level of an Apostle), Can ignore conventional durability Speed: At least Subsonic (Far superior to a weaker Kouki who could move faster than the eye can see) | FTL (Comparable to Kaori Shirasaki) | FTL+ (Comparable to other Apostles) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (A few dozen times stronger than a normal person) | Superhuman | Class 10 (Comparable to Shea Haulia) Striking Strength: Wall Class | City Block Class | Small City Class Durability: Wall level | City Block level | Small City level (Comparable to other Apostles) Stamina: High | High | Virtually Limitless (Apostles are gifted by Ehito with being incapable of being tired or running out of magic power, as long as Ehito is still alive) Range: Tens of meters | Tens of meters | Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Eri is a genius at necromancy, with just her own skills, she managed to create an inferior version of ancient magic such as spirit magic, which lets her directly interfere with the soul. | Apostles have thousands of years worth of knowledge and skill which are shared in a network which all apostles can access, along with perfect affinity for all magic. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Language Comprehension:' An ability granted to all those who got summoned. It gives the user the ability to understand any language and be proficient in it. *'Lawless:' Darkness magic which blocks the target’s image supplementation for using magic. *'Mind Slip:' Darkness magic which temporarily seals the target’s memory of a few seconds before until the current time. *'Wicked Wrap:' Darkness magic which obstructs the command from the brain to be sent to the body. *'Spirit Binding:' Allows her to be able to manipulate the residual thoughts of both the dead and even the thought of the living, making them her puppets. To take control of the living she needs time to physically touch her target and chant. *'Degenerate Consciousness:' Darkness magic which blows away the target’s consciousness just for a few moments, it also had the other use to obstruct commands dispatched from the brain, it works only for the moment however. *'Disintegration:' The signature ability of apostles which clads their swords, wings and feathers in a silver light, which disintegrates whatever they touch, even magic. The objects that are hit with this ability are reduced to particles. Key: Volume 1 | Post-Orcus | Apostle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Necromancers Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Healers Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Yandere Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Soul Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Holy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Perception Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Category:Geniuses